


Commercial For Levi

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: Ohio Is For Lovers [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: a present for my friends sasch and tubbs, and possibly an early birthday present for the latter too!! I still love this au immensely and I'm most likely gonna keep writing stuff for it because I love it and the creators of it so much. hope you guys like it ♡♡♡





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a present for my friends sasch and tubbs, and possibly an early birthday present for the latter too!! I still love this au immensely and I'm most likely gonna keep writing stuff for it because I love it and the creators of it so much. hope you guys like it ♡♡♡

No matter how many times this happens, it still fucking hurts.

Dark sits at his windowsill, legs crossed as smoke curls from his cigarette, nicotine and cold, fresh early morning air filling his lungs before an exhale, smoke hanging like his own personal raincloud in front of him.

It's been three days since Anti broke up with him again. Three days of screaming and trashing his room to shit followed by quiet, moody angsting that would make his former emo teen angst bullshit cum on the spot. He knows he's moody. He knows he's fucking pissy and irritable and depressed as shit. That doesn't make it go away, it just annoys him.

He watches as dark, inky blue begins to lighten, a bright line on the horizon through storm clouds as the morning sun rises. It's pretty, and he wonders if he'll even be able to see the sunrise well enough with all these fucking clouds. Most likely not, but he doesn't move. It's ritual, and it has been for months now. Even if it only started because Anti doesn't seem to sleep ever, waking in time to watch a ball of gas and fire move into view from their shithole of a town, in this shithole of a state. He sucks in another long, slow drag, and knows that somewhere, Anti is too.

He hears movement from the room beside his, the sound of a door opening before shutting quietly, and then, surprisingly, his own door opening before shutting again. He doesn't acknowledge him as his brother's soft footfalls sound behind him, the squeak of his bed as Mark climbs up, sitting beside him at the window. He doesn't say anything, and for a while Mark doesn't either. They sit in silence while the sun moves up into the sky, the only sound the chirping of birds and the occasional car farther away.

 "So did you hear about the fight between Brad McKinley and that guy from the soccer team yesterday?"

Dark pauses, blinking before his eyes shift to Mark, giving him his dullest "what the fuck are you going on about" look he can muster through the apathy, depression, and annoyance settling over his shoulders like a blanket. His eyes shift back to the sky, and Mark continues, elbows on his knees as his back curves forward, his profile in the corner of Dark's line of sight.

"Apparently they both were trying to ask some girl to some dance that's happening. She didn't even want to go with either of them, they're fucking assholes. Plus I think she has a boyfriend."

Dark doesn't reply, wondering idly what the fuck Mark is doing. They don't talk like this. They barely talk period. They sure as shit don't gossip about the rest of the people at school. Dark hates everyone there but Anti, he doesn't give a shit what they do or who gets into a fight with who. Mark yawns, but continues.

"Mrs. Hartley gave us this group assignment yesterday and Tyler got grouped in with this girl that never seems to do her work, and she was trying to flirt her way out of doing it. He used his weird mind powers to get her to actually help and they got an A, I was really happy for them. Though I think Tyler's got another girl fawning over him now. I swear her and Anna are going to start a fan club, it's kind of funny. I tease Tyler about it as often as I can."

Dark finishes his smoke and puts it out in the ashtray beside him, watching as the sun rises above the low clouds and out of sight.

"Sorry for randomly coming into your room without asking and talking about this stuff, I just know you haven't been feeling the best lately and I thought maybe you'd want someone to talk with, or just listen to. Just so you don't feel alone. I'm not hanging out with you for pity points or something, I just.."

Dark let's his eyes fall on his brother's face, his eyes studying his pajama shorts as he tries to word whatever he wants to say.

"I just wanted to make sure you know I care, and that I'm here whenever you need me. Or anyone at all."

Mark's head lifts minutely, his gaze meeting Dark's, and he gives a little nod as he moves to stand, swinging his legs around carefully to plop down on Dark's unmade bed.

"Dad bought doughnuts yesterday if you want any, or there's still eggs and your bacon in the fridge, or cereal. I'm gonna go eat and start getting ready."

Dark listens as Mark climbs off his bed, his soft steps muffled by carpet as he makes his way back toward the door.

"Mark."

Mark stops as he opens the door, and Dark turns enough to see that he's stopped, looking back expectantly.

"... Thank you."

Mark's face softens into a smile, his eyes brightening, looking emotional.

"No problem."

He shuts the door quietly behind him, and Dark listens as his footsteps echo down the stairs until he's left with nothing but cold air and morning birds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick note, those tags up top will come into play next chapter if I go in the direction I first thought of, so be aware of that. nothing graphic but definitely be cautious if references to that stuff upsets you


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no self harm thankfully but idk how good this is, I'm kind of in a weird spot rn. hope you guys like it tho

When he sees his father sitting at the table, Dark almost turns around and immediately goes back to his room. Before he can, however, his dad lifts his head, making eye contact over his paper and the wire rimmed glasses sitting low on his nose.

"Are you going to eat this time or just leave in a huff again?"

Dark fixes him with a sullen glare and continues into the kitchen, his back to his father as he grabs the bacon and eggs he bought with his money, not wanting to hear more bullshit about contributing to the household or anything else his father has to say. He's just started the stove, his fake bacon sizzling in the pan and his eggs cooking on the burner beside when his father's voice breaks the near silence again.

"Don't think I haven't noticed your attitude, or the noise a couple nights ago. You need to lose that chip on your shoulder and lighten up."

Dark doesn't respond, swallowing back a smart remark that will just end up in a shouting match and him storming out. He can't hide out at Anti's if he gets in a screaming match with his father again, so he stays silent as he cooks his breakfast.

He's silent as he eats his food straight from the pans, shoveling egg in his mouth before scooping the tofu bacon up and heading back up to his room to change and get ready, throwing on his usual ripped jeans, black shirt, and boots. He pulls on his jacket and shoves the last of his breakfast in his mouth as he scoops up his backpack and heads out to his car, putting in the keys and turning only to be met with a stalled motor and no movement. He curses under his breath, gritting his teeth as he tries a couple more times with the same result, smacking his open hands against the steering wheel in frustration as he climbs out and slams the door behind him, locking it as he looks up at the dark clouds above. He's gonna get drenched walking but it's better than staying home with dear old dad or attempting to make a run for the bus. He pulls his backpack over his shoulder and walks down the drive, ready for a mile long walk and another lecture about tardiness when the familiar sound of the short beep of his mother's car horn makes him pause and turn. She waves from inside the car, Mark sitting in the back as she calls for him. He trudges over and climbs in the passenger side.

"Morning, Dark," she murmurs, and he doesn't reply as he drops his backpack at his feet and crosses his arms, forgoing his seatbelt even after his mother's sideways glance.

"You need to lose the attitude, Dark. Your father doesn't like it."

"My father can suck a dick."

"Language, Dark," she chastises, glaring toward him shortly before turning her gaze back to the road.

"Don't think I haven't noticed the attitude either, young man. Just because you're in a bad mood doesn't give you the right to lash out like that at everyone."

Dark takes a deep breath in, gritting his teeth as he tries not to snap.

"I know that."

"Then you need to make an effort not to do it, Dark. You're not a child anymore, you need to stop acting like one."

"You think I don't know that? I'm not in a bad mood just to annoy all of you, but thanks for making such a great effort to help. I really appreciate it."

"What do you want me to do Dark? Every time I've tried to talk to you when you get this way you've pushed me out or snapped or ignored me, I can't help you if you act like that."

"Maybe I realize I'm acting out and just want to be left alone. Maybe the way you try to 'help' doesn't fucking help me."

She gives her own irritated huff, her small hands gripping the wheel in hand as they slow to a stop at a red light just a couple blocks from campus.

"You giving me attitude isn't helping anyone right now Dark. Did your father talk to you this morning?"

"About me being an annoyance and an asshole? Yes, he did."

"Stop being so dramatic, Dark. You know he just wants what's best."

"For who? Was it best for me when you two shipped me off for years because you couldn't handle my bullshit? Was it best for me to ignore me for all that time, as long as you could? Was it best for me to bring me back after years of not wanting anything to do with me, only to act like I'm a fucking stranger to you, a nuisance that you have to deal with rather than your fucking son that you abandoned?"

He's glaring openly at her profile, breathing harshly as her gaze stays glued to the road. He grabs his backpack and unlocks his door.

"I can walk from here."

"Dark, let me drive you."

"I will jump out of this fucking car if you don't pull over."

Her face tics into an annoyed look before he begins opening the door, and she quickly pulls onto the side of the road.

"Thanks for the ride, Mom," he says sarcastically, throwing the door closed as he begins walking again his mother sitting there for a moment before pulling away and driving again, soon a dot on the horizon. Thunder booms overhead, and the drizzle turns to a downpour as he walks the rest of the way to school.

-

He gets to school just as the bell rings,  soaked through and tired to his core. He pushes his hair out of his face and makes his way through mostly-empty halls toward homeroom, knocking on the door when he hears his teacher's voice as he steps in enough to catch his attention.

"I need a hall pass, I need to change."

Mr. Ripley takes one look at him and nods, writing up a pass and ripping it from his booklet before handing it over.

"Do you need me to call your parents for a ride home?"

"I've got it," he replies, and his teacher nods as he steps back out into the hall, his voice already echoing from his classroom as Dark shuts the door again with a click.

He heads in the direction of the gym, and more importantly, the locker room. He always keeps his gym stuff and an extra set of clothes in, he'll just leave his wet clothes in there to dry for now. He ignores the few students he passes on his way, opening the door to the gym and sighing as he makes his way across the enormous room to the lockers, passing classes in progress and ignoring the fact that he knows Anti's first class of the day is gym.

Soon enough he's in the locker room, pulling off his soaked clothes and hanging them up in his locker, pulling his set of clean clothes from inside along with a towel as he heads to the showers to warm up, goosebumps already rising all over his skin as he turns the heat up as high as it'll go. He showers quickly enough to warm up, drying off and pulling on his sweats and a t-shirt before depositing his towel in a hamper and grabbing his shit, stepping back out into the gym. Kids are running laps and playing basketball, but as he pulls on his jacket his eyes are immediately drawn to a shock of green hair.

Anti stands off to the side, a bigger guy standing with him and talking quietly, Anti's gaze elsewhere as he sucks on a lollipop. He nods, dark-rimmed eyes meeting the other guys before he slips Anti something and Anti accepts it, stuffing it in his hoodie pocket. Well, Dark's hoodie pocket, Dark amends, noting that he's still swamped in one of the many articles of clothing Anti has squirreled away from him and kept indefinitely. Anti must feel his eyes on him, because when the guy walks away, toward a group of guys doing laps, Anti heads right for Dark, eyes never straying from him as Dark stands glued to the spot by those bright eyes.

Anti stops not even a foot from him, leaning against the wall as he looks out at the rest of the gym with him.

"Your makeup's fucked up."

"So's yours."

"Do yeh need liner? I have one of yours in my locker."

"That'd be great."

Anti's gaze is on him when Dark turns to face him again, and he allows Anti to pull him back into the locker room when he grabs him by the hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then they fucked in the locker rooms and made up the end


End file.
